If You Dare
by exotic oaSis
Summary: Hermione finds potential in the man she never thought possible to love. A new love enters Harry's life and Draco's life becomes even more complicated after the night of the Ball, and is forever changed once his father returns and shows him the road ahead.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling . . . I only own a  
  
few of the new characters, which will be named later.  
  
"Om my gosh...GUESS who's the latest victim to fall into Pansy's bed?" Lavender asked  
  
Parvati and Hermione on a cold end of January night.  
  
"Who?" Parvati curiously asked, instantly interested in the latest gossip.  
  
"Hufflepuff's Michael Crichton," Lavender answered.  
  
"NO WAY!" Parvati squealed, "Michael?! As in ex-boyfriend of Ginny, Cho, Lisa AND  
  
Hannah?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
Since Hogwarts had gotten rid of the school robes, nearly a year ago, students were  
  
allowed to wear what they pleased, with a few restrictions. Since that day, Pansy Parkinson had  
  
taken the liberty of making sure her dear daddy bought her the latest wardrobe style from each  
  
and every witch fashion magazine. For the past few months, the "latest style" included butt tight  
  
pants, micromini skirts, revealing halters and tiny tube tops. Pansy had become most popular with  
  
wizards from every year and house, with her foxy style and curvaceous body. She had already  
  
screwed all the Slytherin wizards, half the Ravenclaw wizards and was quickly moving along to  
  
Hufflepuff, and surprisingly even a few Gryffindors.  
  
Lavender and Parvati feverishly began chatting about the newest subject as Hermione lay  
  
on her stomach on the floor, lost in her own little world. As the two girls' voices slowly faded into  
  
the backround, Hermione's thoughts drifted toward the 7th year's graduation ball that she and Ron  
  
had to organize, as they were this year's Head Boy and Girl. The ball was to be held in May and  
  
the two hadn't even thought of a good theme.  
  
"Hermione? HERMIONE?" Parvati broke Hermione's train of thought.   
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Have you been listening to what any of us have said?"  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm just sort of tired," Hermione stood up, smoothening out her grey dress  
  
pants.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my tower okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said her  
  
goodnights and exited the Gryffindor tower, heading quietly to the Heads tower.  
  
"Come off it already Goyle! Pansy's not your girlfriend. Whatever she's done with you,  
  
she's done with half the school by now, believe me," the voice of the Draco Malfoy filled the  
  
hallway.  
  
"Oh please . . . not now," Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes as Malfoy and the two oafs,  
  
Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner.  
  
"Well, well, well . . . what do we have here? The mudblood all alone late at night in an  
  
empty hallway?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"It's 9:15 Malfoy," Hermione answered back. Malfoy's eyes went wide with a forged  
  
shocked look plastered on his face.  
  
"The mudblood! It can tell time!" He gasped. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from behind  
  
where Malfoy stood. Although they didn't show it much, Crabbe and Goyle secretly feared  
  
Hermione, as she was the only young witch in all of Hogwarts to know every spell, charm and hex  
  
ever created.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy . . . or-" Hermione started.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy interrupted, stepping right in front of her, nose to nose, looking down at  
  
her petite frame, "Or what? You'll get Saint Pothead and Weasel to come and protect you?"  
  
He snorted, laughing devilishly.  
  
"Ooooo, I'm just so scared! Watch me shake in my boots! Oh for the love of Merlin's  
  
beard! Save me!" Malfoy whined in a high voice. Crabbe and Goyle, who were ready to topple  
  
over in laughter, stopped immediately as Hermione threw them as nasty glare.  
  
"Oh, and did you notice the new boots my father got me?" Malfoy stuck his foot out to  
  
show Hermione, "They're magical boots. They can only be worn by purebloods!"  
  
Hermione shook her head in disgust and pushed her way past him, increasing her pace to  
  
get away from his creepy laughter.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called out as she entered the Heads' tower.  
  
"In the library!" She heard Ron's voice answer hers. The Heads tower was modeled very  
  
similarly to the other four houses, with a comfortable common room, only in the Heads tower,  
  
there was a bathroom, decorated with beautiful wall to wall scarlet tiles and gold accent shower  
  
curtains and towels. On the left side of the bathroom was Ron's room, and to the right was  
  
Hermione's. The common room was fit for royalty, with dark mahogany wood floor, black luscious  
  
couches, a grand charcoal black stone fireplace and a glass wizards chess set. Attached to the  
  
common room was a small room, what Hermione and Ron called the library. It was a small room  
  
with sleek wood book cases and two round matching tables for seating. Hermione entered the  
  
library and found Ron sitting at a table, hunched over a bunch of papers.  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked, pulling up a seat next to him.  
  
"Potions," he groaned. He looked up at her smiling face. He had forgotten how much he  
  
had loved her in the past, and even after their failed attempt at a relationship over a year ago, he  
  
was still thankful that they remained closer friends then before.  
  
"How about a break?" She asked. His smile was one of a relived grateful wizard. To  
  
Hermione, Ron was like his whole family mixed together. Along with his famous fiery red hair and  
  
freckles, Ron had Charlie's muscular build, Bill's wild side, Fred and George's humor and Ginny's  
  
sweetness . . . the only thing he seemed to lack was Percy's intelligence.  
  
"Oh thank you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, so what have you thought of for the theme of the 7th year's ball this May?" She  
  
asked him.  
  
"Oh! I thought this was a break!" He moaned, smacking his head on the table.  
  
"Come on Ron! It's already the end of January! We've still got to announce it to the 7th  
  
years! And after that we have so much planning to do! There's food, and decorations . . . music . .  
  
. whether we want it live or not . . . -"  
  
"Oh alright! I get it already! Ok. Well it's a special event, so it should be classy, very  
  
dressed up. Not casual," Ron said.  
  
"Right," Hermione nodded, taking notes, "What if the theme was like royalty? Everyone  
  
can dress up as Lords and Ladies. But no Queens or Kings."  
  
"Sure," Ron agreed, "And as each witch arrives at the entrance to the ball, we could hand  
  
her a tiara that we could make or buy, just to make her feel special."  
  
"Oh Ron! That's a marvelous idea!"  
  
They talked some more, and finally agreed on the Lords and Ladies idea, along with the  
  
tiaras. Hermione got up to leave Ron alone, when another idea popped into her mind. She spun  
  
around quickly, "A masquerade ball!"  
  
He looked up slightly confused.  
  
"I mean, the theme could be a 16-century masquerade ball, with the tiaras still! We'll ask  
  
that everyone make or buy a masquerade mask that covers their face, save for their eyes and  
  
noses! It'll be so much fun Ron!"  
  
Ron agreed, and it was settled; a 16-century medieval masquerade ball. They would meet  
  
with Dumbledore the next day and inform him of their decision.   
  
Hermione woke up bright and early as the winter sun reflected off her gold painted walls.  
  
Throwing off the scarlet silk comforters, she headed straight for the bathroom, taking her shower  
  
and dressing into black dress pants and a neatly pressed white collared blouse. Even with the  
  
school uniforms gone, Hermione stuck with wearing black, grey or white dress pants or long skirts  
  
and collared blouses. She left her wild hair down, letting it hand down to her chest, the massive  
  
uncontrollable curls frizzing here and there. She cared nothing for stylish clothes, hair products  
  
and makeup, as all her mind went to her education.  
  
After meeting Ron in the common room, the two set out for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Good morning to you two," the aging Dumbledore  
  
greeted them.   
  
"Good morning Professor," the two greeted back.  
  
"Professor sire, Ron and I have decided a theme for the 7th year's ball," Hermione started.  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly as the two took turns in explaining their vision.  
  
"Very well," the Headmaster nodded, smiling, "You may proceed with your planning."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ron said.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, before you leave, I would like you to inform you that we will  
  
be receiving a new student as of tonight. There will be a private sorting for her this evening at  
  
precisely 8 pm in the Great Hall. Both of you are expected to attend, and if you would be so kind  
  
as to inform Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Padma Patil and Mr Fitch-Fletchy of this event as they too  
  
are expected to attend as House representatives," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered. Ron and Hermione left moments later  
  
for breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Mornin' Harry," Ron sat next to his tosseled haired best friend.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione," Harry acknowledged. Ron told Harry about the new student and the  
  
three began to wonder aloud what she would be like.  
  
"I'll go and inform Padma," Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Then I'll tell Justin," Ron agreed.  
  
"That leaves me to tell Malfoy," Hermione groaned.  
  
"I'll tell him if you don't wanna do it," Ron offered.  
  
"That's okay Ron, I think I can handle Malfoy," she smiled. After breakfast the trio set out  
  
to their first class; History of Magic with Ravenclaw.  
  
Before sitting at her own seat, Hermione made her way to Padma, telling her of the new  
  
student and the private sorting.  
  
"Ok thanks for telling me Hermione!"   
  
By lunch, Ron found Justin and told him about the private sorting. After lunch was  
  
Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology, all with the Slyterins. As the afternoon progressed,  
  
tensions grew as the two rival houses continued to compete with the other for points. The day  
  
ended on a sour note as Malfoy and Hermione got into a heated argument during Herbology; their  
  
last class. Hermione exited the class room fuming mad, as she stormed up to her tower, slamming  
  
her books down on the table in the common room. She plumped her body down on the couch and  
  
tried to blow off her steam. Ron entered a little bit later, and saw her sitting there, the blood in her  
  
face glowing.   
  
"Erm, Hermione?"  
  
"What?" She was quite irritated.  
  
"Erm. . . did you tell Malfoy about the sorting?"  
  
"CRAP!" Hermione yelled, completely forgetting about that. She got up abruptly, pushing  
  
her hair from her face.  
  
"I could go for you instead," Ron offered again.  
  
"I'm going Ron! I'm NOT a little girl anymore!"  
  
She quickly walked down to the dungeons, stopping at the stone-wall entrance of the  
  
Slytherin House. As the Head girl, she was given the passwords to each of the houses.  
  
"Pure-blood," she spat out the Slytherin password. The stone wall creaked open,  
  
revealing the near-empty bleak green and black common room.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked Goyle, her voice raising slightly.  
  
"I-In his room," Goyle stuttered, trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Get him," she glared at him. Minutes later he came back empty handed.  
  
"Where is he?" She was losing his temper.  
  
"He doesn't w-want to come d-down."  
  
"Malfoy! Get your BLOODY self down here this INSTANT!!" She screamed, her temper  
  
and patience long gone.  
  
"Shut it Mudblood!" Came the reply from up in the dormitories. She stomped upstairs and  
  
yelled, "Get out Malfoy!"  
  
A door at the end of the hallway flung open, revealing an angry Malfoy.  
  
"What is so DAMN important that you had to bring your FILTHY mudblood self into MY  
  
house and CONTAMINATE it?!" His face was no longer pale, but was an eery crimson color.  
  
"There is a new student, and she will be receiving a private Sorting tonight at eight in the  
  
Great Hall. Dumbledore wants you there as a representative for Slytherin," she said through  
  
gritted teeth.  
  
"FINE!" He turned on his heels and headed back to his room, slamming it shut. Hermione  
  
herself headed out of the dungeons and back to her tower, locking herself in her room. She took  
  
out a piece of parchment and began to write furiously to her parents.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I can't STAND him anymore! He constantly irritates me! Today in Herbology his house (Slytherin)  
  
lost points and we had gained, and his stupid arrogant self was a COMPLETE sour loser and  
  
started to insult my house, saying we're all sucks and he was purposely targeting me! He's driving  
  
me INSANE! There's no way you can control him! I thought it might be easier being Head Girl, but  
  
it's not! He just makes my life a miserable hell! And he ENJOYS it! It's as if he plans whatever just  
  
to make me miserable. It's RIDICULOUS! The one question I always find myself asking is _'Why  
  
me?_'. . . I mean there are so many muggle students here, and yet he takes so much pleasure in  
  
TAUNTING me! He's 18 for Merlin's sake! You would think he would act his age!  
  
Ok enough about that. I'll manage, I always do. So how are you two doing? How's the  
  
office and work? I miss you both very much and although I can't bear to leave this school at the  
  
end of June, I can't wait to see you guys again. Is there any news on Grandpa's health in  
  
Australia? Or any new developments on our summer vacation there? If you talk to him or even  
  
Grandmother, please send them my love, regards and prayers.  
  
I'll be with you in the stars.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She sealed the letter, sending it with Ron's new owl. She then started her homework,  
  
skipping dinner, then headed down tot he Great Hall at quarter to eight. Ron, Harry and Justin  
  
were already there, as they had just had dinner. Padma showed up a few minutes before 8, and  
  
Malfoy came in after 8 just to spite Hermione.  
  
"Welcome. We have a new student, transferring from Durmstrang. Her name is Gitana  
  
Malivado. Professor McGonagall, the hat if you please," Professor Dumbledore took the hat and  
  
motioned for the young witch to step forward. Gitana sat quietly on the stool, surrounded by the  
  
small circle of 7th years as Professor Dumbledore delicately placed the Sorting hat atop her head.  
  
"Hmm," the hat hummed, "Hmm. . . I must say, you have an assortment of qualities from  
  
each house. . . Hmm . . . I see. . . you're family's past. . . , " the Hat could feel her cringe at the  
  
mention of her family, "How. . .interesting. . ."  
  
The hat took a few more minutes, arguing about which house would suit her best.  
  
"Two houses stick out. . . both come in very strong and you would do exceptionally well in  
  
both. . . HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled, leaving the other house a mystery. Justin smiled slightly  
  
as this was called out.   
  
"She's a sixth year and has been placed into Hufflepuff," Dumbledore told the group as  
  
they individually welcomed her. As she got to Harry, she just looked up at him.  
  
"You're Harry Potter," she spoke quietly in a soft accented voice.  
  
"You're Harry Potter," Malfoy mocked under his breath, already disliking this girl. Harry  
  
just nodded as he gazed into her serene blue eyes.  
  
"I've heard all about you," she told him.  
  
"Haven't we all?" Malfoy spoke up. Before anything could happen, Dumbledore  
  
intervened, "Thank you all for coming. Justin if you could please escort Miss Malivado to her  
  
house, that would be most appreciated. Everyone else, have a good night."  
  
With that, he and Professor McGonagall exited the Great Hall. Gitana said her goodnights  
  
to everyone and left by Justin's side. Back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry sat on the edge of his  
  
bed, his thoughts drifting to Gitana. All he could think of was her beautiful, gentle blue eyes, her  
  
rich curly black hair and her radiant figure. He had never met anyone like her, and wanted so  
  
badly to get to know her. Picturing her face one last time that night, he fell asleep.  
  
"So what do you think of the new girl?" Ron asked Hermione as the two entered their  
  
tower.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "She seems to take a liking to Harry though."  
  
"I know!" Ron flashed a toothy grin, "I saw it too!"  
  
They talked some more about Gitana, then switched the subject to the upcoming ball.  
  
"We should tell the 7th years tomorrow at lunch," Ron suggested.  
  
"Mmm," Hermione agreed, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "Good night. Sleep well."  
  
She walked over to where she sat and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Good night." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling . . . I only own a few of the new characters, Gitana being one, and others which will be named later.  
  
Lunch the next day was an exciting one as word had spread amongst the 7th years about the news of their end of the year ball. Midway through the lunch hour, the Headmaster arose and held his hand up for silence. Once the chatter had dies down, he spoke, "This is an announcement for all 7th years. Your Head Boy and Head Girl have chosen a theme for your graduation ball this May. Please give Miss Granger and Mr Weasley your full attention," he sat down and let Hermione start.

"Ron and I have come up with the theme of an 18-century medieval masquerade ball. We ask that each of you who are attending the ball to make or buy a masquerade mask that matches your outfit, and covers at least half your face, showing but your eyes and mouth," Hermione announced.

"The mask should be on your face the instant you leave your house, so that your identity shall remain unknown. Upon arrival at the entrance to the ball, every witch will receive a tiara to wear," Ron added.

"You will only be admitted into the ball if you are a 7th year, and it will be the staff who will monitor those going into the ball. Although, if you are not a 7th year, but have been asked by a 7th year to accompany him or her as a date, you and that 7th year must inform either myself or Ron, so we can make a list of guests," Hermione continued.

"Any questions?" Ron asked.

"What's the point of being masked?" Terry Boot from Ravenclaw asked. The two Heads looked at each other, neither of them knowing the answer. Dumbledore noticed this and began to talk,

"The purpose is just to be able to have fun. Being masked, you can become someone else for a night, possibly get to know other people better. Imagine the possibilities of being a mysterious person for one night. Imagine the new things one can find out about others and about yourself, while being masked. During this event, you will not be permitted to give out your real name, but instead choose an alias for the evening that matches your costume and personality and see how much you can find out about your fellow peers," Dumbledore wisely spoke. Enthusiastic chatter filled the Great Hall as Hermione and Ron threw grateful looks at their Headmaster.

The day continued with people talking left and right about gowns, masks and dates. Many 7th years stopped Hermione and Ron to comment on their wonderful idea. After classes where done, the two Heads buried themselves in their tower library to organize and plan the rest of the ball. Harry in the meantime dropped his books of at his tower then headed to the Hufflepuff tower where he caught up with Gitana just before she could enter the tower.

"Gitana!" He called out. She spun around to see Harry rush up to her.

"Hi Harry," she said shyly.

"Listen, if you're not doing anything tonight, I could show you around the castle," he offered.

"I would love that," she smiled, "But let me drop off my books first." He nodded and watcher her run into the tower, only to return minutes later. Together they walked around every floor, Harry showing her each classroom, closet and bathroom, even Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. In there, the two were greeted by Moaning Myrtle herself.

"HARRY!" Moaning Myrtle squealed with delight as she floated down to where they stood.

"Hullo Myrtle!" Harry said, "U just came by to say hullo and to show Gitana here your bathroom." Moaning Myrtle turned her attention to the shy girl next to Harry, floating around her as if to inspect her.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?" Myrtle asked looking back at Harry, her eyes as wide as the frames of her glasses.

"No, no Myrtle," Harry blushed, hoping Gitana hadn't noticed.

"Good, then she's welcome to use this bathroom." "Thank you Miss Myrtle," Gitana spoke up.

Moaning Myrtle squealed once more," Did you here that Harry?! She called me MISS Myrtle! No on has EVER called me Miss Myrtle!" Harry laughed then said, "Ok Myrtle, we should be on our way now, I still have to show Gitana more of the castle." "Alright then! Come back again soon!" Harry and Gitana left to the sounds of Myrtle shrieking with happiness about being called Miss Myrtle.

"She seems to like you a lot Harry," Gitana observed.

"Oh. . .yeah. . .well. . .Hey come on! I'll show you the Quidditch pitch!" Harry changed the subject as the two headed outside to the snowy pitch. Up on the stands they sat close to one another in silence as they took in the view of a dark and snowy Hogwarts landscape.

"What was it like to fight Lord Voldemort over and over again?" Gitana's accented voice broke the silence. Harry looked at her in shock as she was the only witch at Hogwarts who wasn't hesitant to call Voldemort by his name.

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have asked you that. It's probably a personal question, I-" "No, it's not that," he interrupted her, "It's just that no one has ever called him Lord Voldemort without any hesitation of fear, except for me. Everyone else just calls him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but never Lord Voldemort," he told her.

"Oh," she turned red in the dark.

"I don't know what it's like," Harry spoke up, sensing her discomfort, "I mean I'm not afraid of him... but there's something about him that makes me feel..." Harry stopped trying to think of the right word to say.

"Corrupted," she finished off his sentence.

"Yes," he looked at her once more as she stared off into the darkness. They stayed silent again before Harry found something else to say.

"So...Gitana...that's a very unique name," he said.

"It's a Spanish name," she answered.

"Oh, so where are you from then?" Harry asked.

"Spain. You know Harry, most people just call me Tana, you're most welcome to call me that too," she smiled.

"Ok...Tana it is!" They talked more about Spain and its tradition.

"You should come to Spain one day Harry. You would love it there. The sights are most breath-taking. So much to see and do there. Oh and Madrid is just spectacular with its castle like churches! You should really see Madrid at night! It's no wonder why it's such a hot spot for tourists! The many fiestas! It's quite the nightlife!" Tana told Harry.

"It's sounds like a wonderful place!" Harry exclaimed, having never travelled beyond London in his life.

"It is!" "So if you're from Spain, how come you went to Durmstrang instead of Beauxbatons, which is much closer to you?" Harry wondered.

"My family moved to Germany when I was eight, so Durmstrang was the closest school." "But you never lost your accent." "I never stopped speaking Spanish. At home, that's the only language we speak. My mother knows no other and my father has much trouble with his English, but he speaks German very well along with Spanish." "And how about you?" Harry wondered.

"I learned to speak German and English at Durmstrang," she told him. They talked some more until they both realized how late is was getting. Harry walked Tana back to her tower.

"Thank you so much Harry for being so kind to me. I hope I am not a burden to you," Tana said.

"It's no trouble at all Tana. Tomorrow, if you want to see more of the castle, don't be afraid to tell me," he told her.

"I won't be. Goodnight Harry," she whispered.

"Goodnight Tana." He watched her disappear behind her towers entrance, then he headed back to his own tower, Tana permanently embedded in his thoughts.

The weeks had flown by and it was already Valentines day at Hogwarts. February the 14th landed on a Saturday that year, allowing couples everywhere to spend a full day with each other. Harry had already invited Tana to spend the day with him at Hogsmeade and he was getting ready to pick her up.

"Hot date tonight eh mate?" Ron teased as he helped his best friend pick out some clothes.

"I dunno, she's different from all the other witches here," Harry said, pulling out a mocha cream-coloured turtleneck sweater out of his closet.

"I think we all know that judging by the way you always have goo-goo eyes around her," Ron joked, pulling out Harry's black leather jacket to wear overtop the sweater.

"I do not," Harry denied, slipping the sweater over his head.

"Half the school begs to differ!" Ron handed him the jacket.

"Ron!" Harry snatched the jacket from him, "This is serious!"

"Okay! Sorry there mate! If you're really serious about her, just take things slow okay?"

"I plan to," Harry said, fixing the collar of the jacket, then moving to fix his hair.

"We don't need a male version of Pansy Parkinson walking around Hogwarts!"

"RON!" Harry tried to be mad, but burst out laughing instead, "Oh don't worry! Pansy'll remain the reigning champ for years to come!" Ron joined in on the laughter.

"Okay," Harry took a deep breath, "How do I look?" Harry turned around to face Ron. He was wearing black casual pants with a tight fitting turtle neck sweater, which really outlined his defined lean muscles and his leather jacket on top.

"Ready for a date," Ron answered truthfully.

"Wait, I'm forgetting something," Harry pulled out his wand, "Orchideous." He gathered the flowers in a bouquet then said a quick goodbye to Ron, "I'll see you later Ron."

"Have fun Harry!" Harry waited by the Hufflepuff entrance for just five minutes before she emerged, wearing brown suede pants and a black v-neck top.

"Hi Tana," Harry said, presenting the flowers, "These are for you." She blushed as she took the bouquet.

"Thank you Harry."

"Shall we be on our way then?" He asked offering his arm. She took it smiling, "Si senor." They walked to Hogsmeade hand in hand as they talked some more. Once at Hogsmeade, they browsed around the town, stopping every now and then to check out the stores. They were having so much fun just walking around the entertaining wizard town in each other's company. They headed to The Three Broomsticks for a late lunch, where they bumped into Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry greeted his giant friend.

"Harry! Go ter see ya! Miss Gitana! How nice ter see ya too!" Hagrid said in his booming voice,

"Now where are yer two other companions, 'Ermione and Ron?"

"Oh, they're back at the castle planning out that ball," Harry said.  
"Oh, I see, I see. Well you two have fun okay? I'll see ya around." With that Hagrid got up and left.  
"Harry, I noticed that you and Draco don't get along very well," Tana said as they ate.  
"Yea, Malfoy and I haven't exactly been on the same side of things ever since the first day that we arrived at Hogwarts. It only got worse after te fifth year, when I released his father's name as on of the Death Eaters associated with Voldemort's return."

"Harry, Voldemort's been quiet the past two years, do you think he's still alive?" She asked.  
"I know he's still alive, and I suspect he's planning something, but what, I don't know," Harry looked up from his plate to her worried eyes.  
"Tana, is something the matter?" He took her hand in his, "Tana, you can tell me, you know that right?"

"There's nothing wrong Harry, it's just that since his return, I've been somewhat afraid now that he's stronger, and I can only talk to you about these things because you're the only one who's willing to. Everyone else just runs away from the subject."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered, "Listen, why don't we head back to the castle, we can talk more there." She nodded and Harry paid for the two and they made their way back to Hogwarts.  
Harry found an empty classroom and led Tana inside. They sat down and Harry said, "Tana, tell me what's on your mind." She looked up at him, her blue eyes searching for comfort in the emerald eyes in front of her, "It's just since Voldemort's return, it's like all the innocence in the world has been swept away; killed even. It's as if there's no hope to grasp onto anymore. Before life was pretty predictable. I went to school, I went home, we went back to Spain for vacation and so on. Now no one knows what's going to happen," tears glistened in her eyes as the thought of death crept to her mind.  
"You're right," Harry said, moving closer to her and gathering her in his arms, "No one knows what is going to happen. But I know one thing, I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay Tana?" She didn't answer, but he felt her nod her head. Later that night he walked her back.  
"I had a wonderful time, thank you so much," she let go of his hand to brush a few hairs hanging over Harry's eyes. Harry took her hand and kissed it. Cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her face closer to his. Just as their lips were about to meet.  
"Ooooohhhhh! Potter's kissing a GIRL!" Peeves shrieked, laughing. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.  
'Perfect timing,' he thought.  
"PEEVES!" He yelled.  
"Potter is kissing a gi-rl! Potter is kissing a gi-rl!" Peeves sang as he floated around the hallway.  
"Don't make me get the Bloody Baron!" Harry threatened. Peeves stuck out his tongue then floated away.  
"I'm sorry about that. Peeves is. . . well. . .Peeves," Harry turned back to Tana. She giggled then lifted up her head to kiss him gently on the cheek.  
"Goodnight," she whispered into his ear and then disappeared behind the entrance.  
  
"You think Harry's back from his date?" Ron asked Hermione. She shrugged, "Maybe."

"Ron?" She asked moments later.  
"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Tana?"

"She's really a nice girl, and she makes Harry happy."

"Mmm."

"Why?" Ron looked curiously at Hermione.

"I don't know. I mean I'm happy for Harry, but there's something about her that makes me worried," Hermione looked up from her work.  
"Don't worry Hermione," Ron said in that soothing voice of his. The two continued on the planning of the ball until midnight, then headed to their separate bedrooms.  
The next morning, during breakfast, Harry told Hermione and Ron about his day with Tana.  
"Sounds like you guys had fun then," Hermione said.  
"Yeah." "Did you kiss her?" Ron asked.  
"Ron!" Hermione smacked his arm.  
"It's okay Hermione," Harry smiled, "I tried to but Peeves-" He didn't have to finish his sentence.  
"That Peeves can really ruin things eh mate?" Ron shook his head.  
"She's really something though. She speaks so proudly of her native country of Spain. I'd love to go there one day," Harry told them, "She speaks Spanish very well, and German too."

"Wow, she's a keeper Harry!" Ron said. Hermione stayed quiet but listened as Harry continued to praise Tana.  
After breakfast, Hermione excused herself and headed to the library. It had only been a week since Tana's arrival, and already she had seemed to entrance Harry, which slightly worried her. Once inside the library she headed straight to the Names and Meanings section at the back. There she found a handful of books on different names of people and spells, and their meanings. As she was browsing the pages of one book, the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson filled the room.  
"Oh come on Draco," Pansy said, as she stood behind where Draco sat. Pansy began to massage his shoulders as she lowered her lips to his ears.  
"You know you can't resist me," she hissed. From where Hermione stood, she could see everything. Anything Pansy did disgusted her, even if it was Malfoy that Pansy did. In a huff, Hermione left the library, several books in hand.  
For the next few hours, Hermione lay across her bed scanning the pages of the books, searching for the answer to her question.  
"Aha! I knew it!" Hermione said aloud, slamming the book shut, causing Crookshanks to stir in his sleep.  
  
"Tana?" Harry asked as they casually strolled the school's corridor that Sunday, after Valentine's day.  
"Yes Harry?" "Would you like to accompany me to the 7th years ball this May?" He asked her, watching for her reaction.  
"I-I would love to," she blushed looking down to her feet. Harry smiled as he reached for her hand, intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron called from their common room. Hermione's door creaked open as she stepped out.  
"Yeah?" "I'm going out to the quidditch pitch to just fly around with Harry okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you at dinner." Hermione watched him go, then went back to her room where she was in the middle of reading a letter from Viktor Krum. She loved hearing form him as he always made her feel special and also always sent little gifts and pictures from wherever he was. This letter came from Canada, as his Bulgarian Quidditch team was playing the Moosejaw Meteorites. She wrote back to him, telling him the latest news at Hogwarts, including the updates on the ball and problems with Malfoy. After sending off the two page letter, she grabbed her coat and headed to the Quidditch pitch hoping to maybe tell Harry and Ron about her find on Tana.  
"Oh great," Hermione mumbled as she grew closer to pitch, seeing Tana already sitting in the stands.  
"Hello...Hermione isn't it?" She said sweetly, extending her hand, "I'm Tana." Hermione shook her hand, "Hello Tana. Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Hermione sat and the two watched Harry give some tips to Ron on his keeper skills.  
"So, are you and Ron, what you say in English 'an item'?" Tana tried to start a conversation.  
"Oh, no," Hermione blushed, "Well we were about a year ago, but it just didn't work out. We were meant to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh." Silence.  
"I really loved you theme idea for a masquerade ball. I can't wait to start looking for a dress," Tana tried again.  
"Thank you Tana. Umm, but this ball is sort of only for the 7th years," Hermione put it lightly.  
"Oh," Tana blushed a deep pink colour, "Harry didn't tell you yet?"

"No," Hermione already guessing what was to come next.  
"He asked me to the ball just today."

"Oh," Hermione forced a smile, "That's great. You two really look happy together." "Yeah." For the rest of the time, they watched in silence until Ron and Harry finally descended from their brooms.  
'About time,' Hermione thought.  
"Looking good out there you two!" She said aloud.  
"Thanks!" Ron grinned, "Come on Hermione, I just got aa idea for the ball, let's go!" He grabbed her arm and fast walked away.  
"See you later Harry! Bye Tana!" Ron called out.  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered, "What's going on?" "Let them be alone!" Ron said, "Didn't you hear about Harry asking Tana to the ball?" "Yeah, she told me." By now they were already back inside the castle.  
"Is there any time in the day when Harry ISN'T with her?" Hermione asked.  
"Why?" Ron was curious at Hermione's attitude.  
"Well, I kind of want to talk to you and Harry alone. Without her there."

"He's not with her when he sleeps...or at least I don't think so," he teased, hoping to liven Hermione up. It didn't work as she just threw him a dirty look.  
  
It was 10pm when Harry returned to his tower, heading quietly to his room.  
"Finally!" Hermione sighed as he entered. He nearly jumped, not expecting to see Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Waiting for summer to arrive," sarcasm dripping from Hermione's voice.  
"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," Ron answered before Hermione could open her mouth.  
"Is everything alright?" Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, then back to Ron. Ron shrugged pointing to Hermione.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Sit down Harry," she said, her face showing some expression. He sat, his eyes curious yet worried.  
"Harry you know that you being happy makes me and Ron happy right?" Hermione started.  
"Leave me out of this Hermione," Ron warned, not liking where this was going.  
"Harry...I'M happy that you've found someone that you like very much. And Tana seems to be a wonderful girl. Well I happened to come across some books that explain the meaning behind names, and I sort of stumbled upon Tana's name. I only did this because something about her worries me. Gitana is the Spanish word for gypsy, and her last name Malivado is similar to the Spanish word Malvado, which means evil or bad spirits. Harry, even in the wizard world, gypsies are not to be trusted, they often hold hidden agendas, which aren't for the good."

"Your point?"

"Harry, I just want you to be careful with Tana because her name just tells all," Hermione warned. Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe this! How could you Hermione? Tana's not like that! Maybe it's just some freaky coincidence that her parents named her that." "I don't think it's just some coincidence Harry. Gypsy and evil spirits. Come on Harry," Hermione pushed forward, trying to get him to understand.  
"Hermione you always to this to me! You always find a way to ruin something I like!" Harry's voice began to get louder.  
"What?! Harry, I just want you to be careful! And please, do tell me, ONE time that I didn't something like this!" Hermione shot back.  
"In third year, when you told McGonagall about the broom I received anonymously, because you thought it was from Sirius and it was somehow cursed!" Harry told her remembering how mad he was at her during that time.  
"I was right though! It WAS from Sirius!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't CURSED!"

"That's because we didn't know Sirius was on OUR side!!" "Alright enough!" Ron stepped in between them.  
"Harry, Hermione's not saying that Tana isn't to be trusted, all she wants is for you to KNOW what she found out. Hermione, I think we should go back to our tower, it's late," Ron left Hermione to the door saying his goodnights to Harry.  
"What are you trying to do?" Ron asked the moment they stepped foot in their tower.  
"Warning Harry," she said as innocent as possible.  
"Hermione," Ron said sternly.  
"What Ron? Can't I be concerned for a friend?"

"Not like that you can't! Hermione...Harry's in love...face it," Ron plumped down on the couch, placing his feet on top of the coffee table. He didn't understand why Hermione was acting all defensive about Harry's new interest. Then it hit him.  
"Do you like him Hermione?"

"Of course I like him Ron!" Hermione was a bit surprised with the sudden question, "He's one of my best friends!"  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, you know what I mean Hermione."

"No," she answered truthfully, "I can't believe that you don't trust me Ron! Something inside of me tells me that Tana is not what she seems to be!"

"What's telling you Hermione?" Ron asked, searching for more answers. "It's-it's hard to explain Ron...it's just a gut feeling." Ron threw her a very confused look.  
"That's a muggle expression for instincts," she answered.  
"Fine, but just be careful around Harry. He's become sensitive about Tana. He's happy Hermione. Maybe neither of us have found that special someone yet, but he has, so just let him be alright?" Ron looked into her restless eyes.  
"Fine," she spoke, her tone saying something else. She left him sitting alone as she headed to her bedroom.  
Months had past and Hermione keep her suspicions to herself, never again bringing them up with anyone other than her parents and Viktor. Harry and Tana's relationship grew to the point where they spent every waking minute with each other. It was now exactly five days before the big ball and Hermione and Ron were stressed beyond imagination. Hermione hadn't even gotten a dress yet and the two were up to their heads with work from school.  
"Ron! You have to pick up the tiaras tomorrow afternoon!" Hermione yelled from her room, where she sat in a sea of menus for the food.  
"I know Hermione! It's only like the TENTH time you told me today!" Came Ron's reply from their library where he was painting the finishing touches to the banner. The decorations lay scattered across the common room floor, ready to be hung.  
"Hermione! Get your BLOODY cat away from here! I can't finish the banner with that - that MONSTER in here!!" "Wait Ron!" Hermione jumped from her bed and ran to the library, ignoring his screams.  
"What now Hermione?!"

"I'll pick up the tiara's because I still don't have a dress OR a mask! So you have to finish the guest list, then give it to McGonagall, and I need you to head down to the kitchen and talk to Dobby about the food. I'll be done the menu by tonight alright?"

"Fine. Your cat? Listen, can you just hold up this side of the banner for a second? I want to see if it's even," Ron put his brush aside and stepped back to look at his masterpiece.  
"Do we have any more ribbons or paint?" Hermione asked, picking up Crookshanks.  
"No, I just finished that last of them," Ron said.  
"Great. Alright, I'm going back to the Room of Requirement to see if we can get more art supplies," Hermione said, grabbing her wand from her room, and putting Crookshanks on her bed.  
  
"Do you need anymore stuff?"

"NO!" It was only Monday, and Hermione and Ron were already beyond exhausted. The ball was this coming Saturday, and the last minute preparations were deadly. Hermione quickened her pace, hoping to just get in and out of the Room of Requirement then head back to her room and finish up her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay along with her Transfiguration, Potions and History or Magic homework. As she neared the Room of Requirement, she concentrated on what she needed.  
'Paints, ribbons, art supplies,' she thought. She opened the door to a candle-lit room, the many tiny flames burning the sensational scent of vanilla beans. Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, the vanilla smell instantly filling her lungs, calming her senses immediately. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the same wooden shelves that held the art supplies she was looking for, but in the middle of the room, on a silver wire rack, hung something that caught her eye in shock and surprise.


End file.
